Tea Time With The Sorting Hat
by GeniusofFun
Summary: AU! Harry Potter is the definition of a Hufflepuff. He just happens to be best friends with a Slytherin, spends most of his time with a Gryffindor and has random encounters in broom closets with a Ravenclaw (and the four founders; they had a dream) - look a badger!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is the definition of a Hufflepuff. He just happens to be best friends with a Slytherin, spends most of his time with a Gryffindor and has random encounters in broom closets with a Ravenclaw. But besides that, Go Hufflepuff - look a badger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Tea Time With The Sorting Hat**

 **.**

 **First Year**

 **.**

 _September…_

He meets his first friend on the Hogwarts Express.

It's a girl with long, long - he cannot stress that word enough and seriously, this must be unhealthy in some way - long brown hair cascading down her back.

She has dimples, but is not at all cute. She has her fists clenched to her side and her hazel eyes take him in.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is filled with stupid people." Her cheeks are tainted pink, her forehead creased in what Harry can only guess is anger.

He wants to ask what happened to put her in such a foul mood, especially since they haven't even reached school yet.

Instead he nods, silently agreeing to himself that in her current state, she'd probably rip his head off.

She takes the seat opposite of him, the bench big enough to swallow her. Harry guesses she's a first year too. But as the excitement makes it hard for him to stay in place, she doesn't seem to look forward to this at all.

At that precise moment, a woman dressed in the oddest attire pushes the door of their compartment open and with an expressionless face asks if they'd liked anything from the trolley.

Harry sends a look to the girl whose entire body is still tensed and unhappy.

"Everything that has chocolate in it please." He pulls out the golden coins from his pocket.

He distinctly remembers Aunt Petunia stuffing herself with chocolate when she was feeling particularly moody.

For the first in what seems like forever, she smiles (but she still rolls her eyes because he's obviously being a show off - not that she minds).

~.~

Her name is Lavender, just like the color.

"My mom loves every shade of purple." And has an odd sense of humor because her last name is Brown.

But when he goes to introduce himself, she says that she already figured it out.

"I can the see the scar, you know?" His new friend Lavender is extremely observant - he'll have to remember that.

Harry smiles.

"Chocolate frog?" The chocolate bounces into life, sprinting towards him and lending on his forehead.

Lavender chokes on her chocolate.

~.~

He's one of the first sorted. The Great Hall, previously full of chatter, is now completely silent.

From the crowd of student, Lavender is standing near the front with her thumbs up. He smiles as Professor McGonagall puts the dreaded hat on his head.

'I have no idea how this works.' And seemingly out of nowhere, the hat springs to life, twisting and turning, his neck cracking with every movement.

'Odd, very odd - you are undecided.' Harry blinks at the crowd, but realizes that no one can actually hear.

'I don't feel undecided.' And then he thinks about the Dursleys, about how bitter and short sighted they are. 'I don't want to be like them. I want to be kind and accepting, but more importantly…"

But the hat cuts off his thoughts.

"Very well then." Students fidgets and he's pretty sure that people are on the edge of their seats.

"HUFFLEPUFF." Harry's pretty sure he could hear a cricket. Unlike before, the Hall doesn't immediately erupt in a fit of applause.

And then something snaps everyone back into reality and people cheer.

Lavender smiles at him as he passes by her.

 _October…_

Harry has always been exceptionally gifted at going through the motions (truth be told, he's just glad not to be anywhere near No.4 Privet Drive).

"No one in Gryffindor can stop talking about how the famous Harry Potter was sorted into Hufflepuff." Lavender rolls her eyes, sucking on her lollipop.

"And what do you think?" He only has one class with the Gryffindors: Muggle Studies. And of course, he pairs himself off with Lavender. It's too bad that he doesn't end up in the same house as his first friend, but they somehow always find each other.

"I think people should find something else to talk about. You're really not that interesting." He smacks her arm and she snorts.

Every house has special traits, abilities that make them compatible. They read about it in History of Magic and Harry comes to understand that Lavender really belongs in Gryffindor. She's the finger on a trigger, ready to shot at any moment.

~.~

Most of his classes are with Ravenclaws. While Hufflepuffs smile and like to mingle, Ravenclaws stick with each other and their beloved books.

"I think they like their books more than anything." Ernest – please call me 'Ernie' – whispers to him one day as they're supposed to copy the recipe from the board in Potions.

Harry silently agrees, but Professor Snape's eyes are on him and he really doesn't fancy getting into a fight with him. He nods at Ernest, eyes still trying to avoid the Potion's Master.

~.~

Much like his only class with the Gryffindors, the only time Hufflepuff is paired up with Slytherin is for History of Magic. Not that there is anything wrong it – Harry understands that Slytherin doesn't care much for Hufflepuff.

The only reason people are talking so much about his house is because he's somewhat of a celebrity (and apparently, Cedric Diggory is considered one of the hottest boys in the school – but Harry doesn't care much about gossip).

He's paired up with Draco Malfoy that day because Susan is out sick with the flu. The boy is blond and his face seems to be twisted in a permanent sneer as Harry seats himself next to him.

"You have nice hair." The sneer vanishes, eyebrows raise and eyes blink.

"Uh, thank you I guess." The blonde says a few seconds later as Harry nods his head, a smile on his face. He seems to be doing that a lot – surprising people. It's their fault really.

It's always a mistake to assume.

"It'd look even better without the hair gel. They're probably really soft too." Harry wishes his hair turned out like this – he's sort of given up on it. Every morning is a hassle and he stops trying.

Draco Malfoy doesn't say a word to him for the rest of the lesson.

Two days later, when he sits down next to the blonde again because Susan is still recovering, Harry blinks before a slow smile creeps on his lips.

"Shut up." Draco doesn't even bother turning to look at him which only makes Harry grin. His hair does look really, really soft.

 _November…_

Lavender's mom sends her sweets with every letter and she always hands the chocolate to Harry. It's Saturday and they are nestled on one of the many benches near the open windows. There's no snow, but the air is cold.

"And then Hermione Granger shot me the nastiest look – I swear. It's not my fault I'm better at Defense Against the Dark Arts then her." It seems that there is plenty of drama in Gryffindor.

"She's probably just jealous." Harry is nearly finished with the box of chocolate while Lavender keeps the lollipop in her mouth.

"Granger is just stuck up." Both Harry and Lavender's eyes snap up, taking in the person standing in front of him. Harry smiles first, Lavender's eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix – didn't you know? But Harry shots her a look that clearly says 'cool off, Lav'.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Brown. Potter and I have a paper to hand in next week." Lavender raises an eyebrow at him and then turns to look at Harry. The Hufflepuff just grins, holding up the box of chocolate towards the boy.

"Have a chocolate."

 _December…_

Gryffindors and Slytherins whisper every time he is near. Apparently, you can't be friends with both house. Ravenclaws don't care and Hufflepuffs think it's nice that he's reaching out to other houses.

"I think it's nice what you're doing, Harry." Hannah tells him during Charms. "I mean, it's not written anywhere that people from other houses can't be friends with each other." She smiles then, her feather rising up into the air.

Harry beams at her.

~.~

"I told mom I'd stay at Hogwarts for the holidays." Harry blinks at Lavender. They're in the library, studying for the upcoming exams. The place is filled with students writing furiously, towers of books stacked next to them.

"You're the best." Lavender smiles.

"I know." Harry turns his attention back to the Transfiguration textbook with a smile on his face.

~.~

"Here." Draco Malfoy hands him the wrapped box. Harry blinks in surprise at the parcel. The blonde has his scarf wrapped around his throat and there's a trunk next to him.

"Did you buy me a Christmas present?" Harry's eyes shine, emotions churning inside of him as he looks from the box to the boy who looks very uncomfortable at displays of affection.

"I know how much you like chocolate. There's lollipops for Brown too – just don't tell her it's from me. I do have a reputation to maintain." Harry grins.

He's so telling her.

~.~

Wandering around an empty castle at night with your friend should not end with you screaming and running away from a three-headed dog.

"What the hell was that?" Harry just makes a face – there's drool on his shirt.

 _January…_

"Hey Hagrid – you wouldn't happen to know anything about a three-headed dog on the third floor?" Hagrid drops the spoon he is holding, hot soup spilling all over the floor.

Harry takes that as a yes.

~.~

"A three-headed dog?" Draco's eyes widen slightly as Lavender tells him. As always, the eleven-year-old has a lollipop stuck in her mouth and the memory makes her shudder.

"Oh and Harry got an invisibility cloak as a Christmas present." Harry nods. The thing is hidden away in his trunk, along with the mysterious note that came with it. Draco looks between the two. Lavender nonchalant with the stick popping out of her mouth and Harry happily munching away on chocolate.

The blonde sighs.

"I really shouldn't leave you two alone for an extended period of time."

 _February…_

"Hi, Harry. What can I do for you?" The fourth year Hufflepuff smiles, white teeth straight and perfect. He even has dimples and Harry swears that near them, a few girls swoon.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" The cooper haired teen nods. "I was wondering if you go do me a favor and grab a few sweets for me?" Harry Potter tilts his head to the side innocently and bats his eyelashes.

"Sure." Harry beams and hands Cedric a few coins.

~.~

Heart shaped lollipops are tasty.

"Isn't it a little weird for you to give me a heart shaped lollipop on Valentine's Day?" Harry rolls his eyes and shoves the unwrapped candy in Draco's mouth.

He smiles as the blonde glares at him.

 _March…_

"So, I went to the library to check up on that Nicolas Flamel fellow Hagrid blabbed about." Both Harry and Lavender look up from their homework. "And I found out he's the maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

Both Harry and Lavender blink at the same time.

"The Philosopher's stone people? The Elixir of life? That thing that changes metal into gold?" Again, the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff blink at the Slytherin. Finally, Lavender rolls her eyes.

"You're such a nerd, Malfoy." Harry dodges the book that Draco throws at his head.

~.~

Flying lessons at the end of winter is a pain. Justin falls on the ice, which makes the Ravenclaws rolls their eyes and the Hufflepuffs laugh.

Harry doesn't mind the flying lessons at the end of winter. It makes for quality entertainment.

 _April…_

"You think the three-dead dog is guarding the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry nods grimly.

"When Hagrid took me to Gringotts, we went into this vault and he made me swear not to tell anyone. The reason the third floor is off limits is because it's hidden under there." Lavender bites the lollipop in her mouth. It cracks.

"But why?"

"Well, the Philosopher's Stone is very powerful. If it fell into the wrong hands…" And then Draco's face turns white because of the image that forms into his head.

"Malfoy?"

"We're finding that stone and we're destroying it." Both Harry and Lavender share a look.

 _May…_

"Harry, you okay?" There's that buzzing in his head, a throbbing in his temple and his scar threatens to burn off his forehead. Both Susan and Hannah stare at him as he hisses in pain.

"Yeah." He says rubbing his scar. Harry swears Professor Quirrell is staring straight at him as he explains about trolls.

 _June…_

Headmaster Dumbledore is called away on business – at least that's what Professor McGonagall says as she acts as temporary Headmistress.

For once, Lavender doesn't have a lollipop in her mouth.

"Let's do this." Lavender is the finger on the trigger that is ready to go off at any second. Harry actually figures out why Draco is so horrified at the idea of someone finding the Philosopher's Stone.

The blonde nods his head – he's the one that comes up with the plan.

Harry hopes his scar stops burning, but as they make their way to the third floor carefully hidden under the invisibility cloak – the burning intensifies.

~.~

"It's Devil's Snare! You have to relax." And then Harry closes his eyes, tries to forget that a plant is trying to strangle him to death and feels his body slide.

He drops on the floor. Next is Draco and then Lavender, who falls with a thud.

"How'd you know that?" Both Draco and Lavender turn to look at him and Harry shrugs his shoulders. He actually listens to Professor Sprout. He quite likes Herbology.

~.~

"Draco, you're good with a broom, right?" The blonde nods his head, watching as the enchanted keys fly pass them. All three of them eye the key with the broken wing.

And then Draco's grabs the broom, the keys halting and then making a fast U-Turn towards the one who dares to touch the broom. Harry and Lavender make a run for the door.

~.~

"Okay, guys. You have to listen to what I say." Lavender cracks her knuckles before she straddles the porcelain horse. Draco stands like a tower where the rook is meant to be. Harry the bishop next to king.

"Pawn to E3." Harry swears he'll never play another game of wizard chess.

~.~

They somehow make it to the chamber – all three of them. Lavender is soar from her fall and Draco's arm is throbbing from the Troll, but they make it.

"Professor Quirrell?" The turban wearing teacher turns to look at the new arrivals, standing in front of a large mirror. All three gasp in horror as the man whispers to himself before unwrapping the headpiece.

"Well, I didn't expect all three of you – but no matter. Now, can one of you tell me where the stone is?" Harry watches as his reflection holds a finger to his mouth and then slides the stone in his pocket.

He pushes Draco and Lavender away just as the flames appear, creating a barricade between them and his former Professor. He can hear both of them scream his name as he finally turns meets the man who murdered his parents.

His scar almost burns a hole in his forehead – but he's still better off than Quirrell.

~.~

Draco's left arm needs a cast while the bones heal properly. Lavender has bruises on her legs and a concussion. Harry ends up with second degree burns.

All three of them are stuck in the Hospital Wing for a whole week. And while Madame Pomfrey insists that they actually have to rest while they are there. But somehow, Lavender and Draco always end up in Harry's bed.

"You don't think it's weird how every task was somehow made for one of us?" Lavender has her trademark lollipop in her mouth while Harry tries to complete his Transfiguration homework. Draco has stopped writing his Potion's essay.

"You don't think that someone actually knew we'd be down there, right?" Lavender rubs her temples. There's so much stress an eleven-year-old can take.

"That's exactly what I think." Draco's eyes are narrowed. Harry blinks in thought.

"But who?" The curtain around Harry's bed opens just as he asks the question. All three tense up as Headmaster Dumbledore regards them with his usual calm and knowing eyes.

"What are you three whispering about?" Lavender, Harry and Draco all exchange a look, but none of them say anything.

~.~

"I love pumpkin juice after life threatening situations."

A few people turn to look at Lavender. They're waking towards the Great Hall for the last feast of the year. No one knows the real reason they ended up in the infirmary – but it doesn't stop people from guessing.

"This year has been a blast – but maybe next year we can avoid the whole spending a week in the Hospital Wing thing. My father isn't thrilled."

"Agreed." Harry makes his way to the Hufflepuff table, sitting down between Hannah and Ernest. He watches as Lavender takes a seat near the end of the Gryffindor table and Draco takes his rightful place at the middle of Slytherin one.

His scar doesn't hurt so much now and he smiles, filling his goblet with pumpkin juice.

* * *

 **a/n: It really doesn't have to make sense and could be read as a one shot or could become a multi-chapter story. I'm still not sure. This is intended as humour, to be taken lightly. I find that Harry, Lavender and Draco are quite the trio. As for the random encounters with Ravenclaws - well that would be in second year. Let me know if you'd be interested in more. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If Lavender, Draco and Harry had been the ones to take on the Chamber of Secrets, it would have been a bloody sight (Harry hears voices and Draco and Lavender should not be allowed near people). And someone asks if broom closets are comfy.**

* * *

 **Tea Time With The Sorting Hat**

.

 **Second Year, Part I**

.

 _July…_

On July 30th, he notices something is very off about the Dursleys. At first, it's a day like any other – which means he's ignored for the most part. It's a hot summer, the kind that makes clothes stick to your skin and turns every movement painful.

It's after supper, well his relatives' supper anyways and Harry walks down the stairs for a glass of water. The TV shouts at him, Dudley petrified in his seat on the couch.

Harry walks past him quietly and ends up in the kitchen where Aunt Petunia has the phone in her hand and Uncle Vernon has a fork stabbed into a slice of cake.

He thinks it's odd that neither are moving as he slowly creeps towards the sink and fetches out a glass. He takes a careful sip and finally turns around, scared out of his mind.

They really aren't moving, seemingly petrified in their place. Upon careful observations, Harry realizes that they aren't even blinking, that the phone Petunia is holding beeps with tone.

It's almost like someone's stolen their personality and only left they bodies behind and when he retraces his steps, he notices that the same has happened to Dudley, his face paralyzed and eyes strained on the TV.

Well.

There's a knock on the door and precisely a million things running through his head. After a school year that ended with him defeating the Dark Lord, he's a little paranoid.

"Lavender, just open the door!" Someone hisses out.

"You do it, Mr. I'm better than you." The door flies open, Harry blinking repeatedly at the sight before him. Draco, with his wand out, and Lavender with her trademark lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

Harry stares and stares and stares again, not quite believing that they are actually here and that this is happening. Is that what a heat stroke feels like? Did he hit his head too hard and now he's having hallucinations?

"Surprise?" But only Lavender would be this awkward. Harry's glass falls to the floor, water spilling on the carpet as he rushes towards his best friends and throws his arms around them.

~.~

"How long till they turn back to normal?" Lavender waves a hand over his cousins face and then pokes him with her lollipop stick.

"I don't know." The blonde shrugs his shoulders completely unbothered. "It said three drops, but I used the whole bottle – just to be sure."

"Bottle?" Harry feels totally out of the loop. Draco produces a tiny vial, now empty.

"It was a big cake." The blonde offers as an explanation.

"It's your birthday present. We came to kidnap you." Lavender is still poking at Dudley, completely unfazed. Harry decides that his friends are truly weird and that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lavender's mom said you could stay with her. I'd offer you Malfoy Manor, but my father isn't your biggest fan." Harry snorts – of course.

"My mom doesn't care. She's barely home in the summer. She seemed very sympathetic – although I did tell her that you were starved and beaten and maybe I shouldn't have said that they tried to set you on fire…" Draco and Harry look as Lavender trails off.

 _August…_

Harry asks, on a hot summer afternoon spent lounging around Lavender's house, about her dad. There's a second where she blinks and then gives him the most innocent smile she can muster.

"Oh, I think he's buried in the garden."

Harry avoids the rose bushes.

~.~

"So, you're the famous Harry Potter." Narcissa Malfoy is tall, with a very intricate hairdo. Behind her, Draco rolls his eyes and makes a face.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, mam." Diagon Alley is a hustle and bustle of activity. Harry's lost Lavender somewhere between the Quidditch shop and Madame Malkin's.

"You're adorable." And with that, Draco's mother bends down to his level and pinches his cheeks, her fingers cold and soft on his warm skin. Draco snickers and Harry is just too caught off guard to tell him to shut up.

"Come now, boys. We have shopping to do." Harry learns that shopping with Narcissa Malfoy is very much like an out of body experience and that you should just follow what she says.

~.~

"I already hate him." They find Lavender in Flourish and Blotts. Mrs. Malfoy hushes them towards the front with a wave of her hand. There's a big book singing today.

"Who's that?" People send him a few incredulous stares and Lavender rolls her eyes while Draco's face is a mix of pain and hatred.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. He's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was in the Daily Prophet." Harry takes a moment to study the man, watches carefully the blonde hair and the toothpaste commercial smile.

"Does he have Voldemort attached to his soul?" A valid concern, since the last teacher did.

"I don't think so." Lavender's lollipops cracks under her teeth.

"But we should kill him just in case." Draco makes a valid point. Harry notices that people have moved away from the three of them.

"It's Harry Potter!" And then Harry's lurched forward and is blinded by the smoke coming out of the camera.

~.~

"Thank you." Lavender and Draco bicker like they always do. Harry's used to it by now, standing not too far from them with his new pile of school books.

"Uh?" Narcissa Malfoy looks at the scene before her. Her face is soft and she doesn't quite smile. Harry doesn't know why the woman is thanking him.

"I'm so afraid that Draco will make the same mistake as I did. And then he came home at the beginning of the summer and I saw the change. I know it's because of you." And then she really smiles at him. It makes her look younger.

Harry grins.

 _September…_

"Did you know that Lavender's mom buried her father in the garden?" Draco snorts.

"You should see how many people are buried behind Malfoy Manor." Harry decides that his friends are dangerous sociopaths and that he loves them nonetheless. He wonders what that says about him.

"I hear that dead bodies make good fertilizer." Draco nods his head at Lavender as they exchange gardening tips.

~.~

It's barely a week since they've been back at Hogwarts when Lavender plops down next to him at the Hufflepuff table. At first, people stop whatever they are doing to glance in wonder at the Gryffindor.

"Harry, help me with Herbology." He smiles.

And then two weeks later, Draco decides to be a part of the charade and carefully slides next to Harry on the bench. Harry's pretty sure that Hannah will collapse from the shock.

Sandwiched between his two best friends, Harry has a feeling that what is happening right now is unheard of. But no teacher tells the Gryffindor or the Slytherin to return to their own table.

The Great Hall erupts into a fit of gossip when Draco smiles at Susan Bones. Apparently, the end of the world is near.

~.~

"Do you spend much time in broom closets?" It seems like a valid question. Harry happens to be passing by when he hears the commotion from his left. The door opens with a wave of his wand.

"My housemates decided to play a prank on me. I think they just forgot I was there. It's all harmless fun." Harry very much doubts that, but the girl seems completely unbothered by the fact that she was about to spend the night in a closet.

"My relatives made me sleep in a broom cupboard for eleven years." He doesn't know why he says it, he doesn't know why he sits down next to the girl on the floor of the dirty closet – but he does.

"Really? Are they comfortable?" Her blue eyes are tainted grey, a few shades lighter than Draco's.

"Sure."

~.~

He recounts his adventure to Lavender the next day. She stops dead in her tracks.

"They did what? That's sick." Lavender's temper is a beast when unleashed.

~.~

"Still harmless fun?" Luna, her name is Luna. It happens again two days later and he doesn't know why, but he finds himself in the exact same broom cupboard with her.

"I'm sure they'll get bored with it eventually." She's unbelievably calm. Harry knows better than that – his cousin still teases him after all these years. Bullies never stop until you fight back.

 _October…_

"Just do something about it, then." Harry turns to look at Draco who rolls his eyes.

It's Saturday and as they wait for Lavender near the Great Hall, Harry finds himself telling Draco about his fifth encounter with the Ravenclaw in broom closets.

"She doesn't want me to." He asked, of course he did. But the eleven-year-old had just blinked at him and shook her head, smiling gently.

~.~

It's a sunny day. All three of them are huddled under a tree, probably the last time one will be able to be outside without freezing to death.

While Lavender sends murderous glares to her Potions homework, Draco tries to help her. Harry spies his broom closet friend not too far away. She sits alone, near the lake.

Guilt eats him alive. He knows what it's like to be alone, to have no friends. He's been blessed, he truly has – to have found Lavender and Draco.

"Why don't you stop staring at her and ask her to join us?" He blinks up in surprise at Draco.

"Yeah, we don't bite – not much anyways." Lavender doesn't even look up from her parchment.

Harry, the Hufflepuff that he is, bounces off to his feet and tackles both of them in a hug. Lavender's quill flies away from her hand, ink spilling on the grass and Draco groans as his head hits the ground.

And then like nothing happens, he runs all the way to Luna.

"This has to stop." Draco moans out in pain, rubbing his head.

"But it's nice." The blonde can't disagree with that.

~.~

Harry does not realize that Lavender and Draco are paired together in most classes until the end of the month.

"I can't believe Lockhart is making us study pixies of all things!" Lavender looks ready to murder someone.

"Just do this part and I'll do this one. And then we can pretend like none of this happened." Harry smiles, both of them too caught up with their latest paper to notice.

 _November…_

"Did you hear that?" Harry thinks he's finally lost his mind. Luna blinks at him. "I swear I can hear voices." It's like it crawls between the walls of the castle.

"What are they saying?" Luna's soft tone blends into the hissing as Harry concentrates.

"Kill, kill, kill." His breath catches in his throat, Luna cocking her head to the side.

"They say this castle has an anti-chamber, where Salazar Slytherin hide a creature that was meant to kill muggleborns." Sure, the chamber of secrets, the heir of Slytherin and blah, blah, blah.

"Did you know he could talk to snakes?" A flash of before his eleventh birthday, of the zoo and the snake and his cousin Dudley falling behind the glass as the snake slithered away with a murmured thank you.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Luna blinks.

"Even if you were, why would it change anything?" It shouldn't be comforting, but it is.

~.~

"Voices?" Lavender blinks at him.

"Do you have a fever?" To prove his point, Draco smacks a hand to his forehead and leaves it there for a few seconds.

"Harry can speak to snakes." Draco's hand drops from his forehead almost as if he's been burned. Lavender's lollipop cracks and Luna smiles as she always does.

"You know." Lavender starts. "I really should have known better than to expect a normal year with you guys." Harry should not find that funny, but laughter bubbles in his insides until it spills from his mouth.

~.~

There's blood mixed with water – there's so much blood.

Draco has the common sense to pull him back, but it's too late and the bottom of his robes are stained. Professor McGonagall finds the pair of boys like this.

"Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Potter to the infirmary. He looks ready to faint." The blonde nods and tugs at the petrified boy who can't seem to move his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's going to be okay, Harry." The Hufflepuff wishes he could believe the words the Slytherin tells him. He holds onto Draco for dear life, not ready to let him go.

~.~

Headmaster Dumbledore pays him a visit. Draco's just left for supper and Harry stares at the ceiling, eyes wide open even if Madame Pomfrey told him he should rest.

"It seems that the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened." Harry can't tear his eyes away from the ceiling. He thinks the Headmaster places a hand on his shoulder at some point.

~.~

Harry feels someone crawl into his hospital bed and looks to the left. He is greeted with a mass of blond hair and pale blue eyes as Luna places a finger to her lips.

"Your head is full Wrackspurts. They make your brain fuzzy." She says gently, barely a whisper.

He breaths, ready to cry and leans in. He knows that none of this in his fault – but why does he feel so guilty. Luna pats his head and he passes out.

 _December…_

"Me and Lavender are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays." Harry looks up from his homework. There have been no other incidents related to the Chamber of Secrets since the third week of November and the whispers die out.

People think it's just a prank, probably from a Slytherin fanatic.

"You're not alone in this you know? If one of us is crazy and hears voice, they we'll pretend we hear voices too." He's just so grateful it hurts.

~.~

"Oh, you're leaving for the holidays?" Luna nods, her blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Here." She places the bracelet in his hand and smiles at him. "It's a charm, it's supposed to protect you. I made some for Draco and Lavender too." Harry smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

* * *

 **a/n: Please know that everyone who reads this story is awesome, that the reviews are awesome and the feedback is very much appreciated. This is a fun fic to write and I'm so happy that people enjoy Lavender, Draco and Harry together. This is only part one of the second year and it's been a while since I've read the second book, so it might not be that accurate. Thank you all so much for those reviews and favourites and follows. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, please drop a review and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
